


a lovely cold

by dreaminginmint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukki gets into caring boyfriend mode, Yams caught a cold, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: Yamaguchi turns into a little whiny kid when he gets sick. Just like this time when he caught a cold.But luckily there is this one tall blond to take care of him no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrbManson7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbManson7/gifts).



> So this is my part for the Tsukyams gift exchange taking place on tumblr.  
> I've got a lovely request for "platonic cuddles" and "Tsukki being emotinally tormented by how adorable Yams is" and just to keep it cute and clean  
> So here goes actual husband material Tsukki and adorable Yams that can't get enough of him!

It was a usual sunday noon for Tsukishima. The TV was flickering with a random documentary about dinosaurs. He actually hadn’t seen this particular one yet.  
To his own surprise, his phone lit up with a text from Yamaguchi.  
“I’m sick and home alone. Please~ come over”.  
Tsukishima couldn't deny that there was indeed worry building up inside his chest, but he also knew that Yamaguchi tend to exaggerate, when he was sick.  
His answer was kind of pointless. “I’ll come once I’ve finished this documentary”. He knew he wouldn't finish it. Yamaguchi had him wrapped around his little finger, he was absolutely aware of that. It was pathetic but he didn't really mind. He would have absolutely hated it with every other person. He probably would have cut ties already, just to never let it get this far, but not with Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi was his everything. He had always been. Tsukishima had needed some time to really let him in, since he had always rather seen himself as someone who needed no one but himself.  
But it had always been something else with Yamaguchi. Simply because he knew that he meant just as much to Yamaguchi as Yamaguchi meant to him.

“I’m gonna starve to death, when you don't make soup for me (T-T)  
Who is more important? Your dinosaurs or me?”  
Yamaguchi was being overly dramatic. And asking stupid questions as well. A rather frustrated sigh escaped Tsukishima's lips.  
“Okay. Fine. I’m coming…”. With that, he turned the TV off, getting up from his bed.  
His phone vibrated again in his hand.  
“You’re the best Tsukki \\(^^)/”.  
Immediately, a smile spread across his face. He couldn’t be mad about it, even if he’d try. As if Tsukishima would’ve had any other chance than taking care of the one person he’d always put first. 

 

Yamaguchi opened the door wearing a light blue pyjama with little yellow stars all over and a blanket wrapped around him. It was the blanket Tsukki had gotten him for his birthday two years ago. Black with a bunch of constellations on it. He wondered if Yamaguchi could still name all of them.  
Yamaguchi reached out to hug Tsukishima around the waist, wrapping them both in the blanket.  
He was incredibly hot. He must’ve had a fever. Yamaguchi desperately tried to make himself taller by standing on his toes to press a kiss on Tsukki's lips.  
He looked absolutely adorable.  
His nose was a little red, along with his cheeks as if he was blushing. It was so hard to resist. Really hard. But Tsukishima knew he had to, even if he didn't want to. Who was going to take care of Yamaguchi, if he got sick too?

Tsukishima backed off a little, lightly patting the top of Yamaguchi's head. “I don't need your germs”, he stated.  
Yamaguchi furrowed his brows, pouting. Oh god, Tsukki’s heart was about to jump out of his chest. He could feel himself getting weak already, so he made a compromise between his heart and mind. Equalling in him pressing a kiss on Yamaguchi's forehead. It was literally burning. At this point, he was more than glad he had come so fast.  
He got a satisfied smile as a reaction.  
“Tsukki”, Yamaguchi stretched the last vowel while slowly letting go. “I’m so hungry”, he whined. Immediately after, his body was trembling from a coughing fit that sounded anything but healthy.

Tsukki's eyes widened with worry. He could actually be really sympathetic, but no one needed to know that.  
He lightly put his hands on Yamaguchi's shoulders, turning him around and then pushing him lightly forward in the direction he wanted him to, his hands on his back.  
Tsukishima knew this place perfectly well. It felt just as much of a home to him like his own did. “You're going to sit here,” he had lead Yamaguchi to one of the stools that were placed on one side of the kitchen island, so he could keep an eye on him the entire time, “I'll make tea first and then you'll get your soup.” 

Yamaguchi rested his head on his hand. His gaze seemed a little out of focus but he was clearly following every of Tsukki’s movements.  
How his clothes moved with the muscles underneath, how he barely had to reach out to get a cup out of the shelf thanks to his height.  
The silence they shared was comfortable to both. So comfortable that Tsukki even started to hum. A song that felt extremely familiar but Yamaguchi couldn’t recognize it. Stuff like that would normally bug him, since he made this unspoken promise to himself to always know Tsukki's favourite songs. They changed a lot and Yamaguchi didn't always like them as much, but they were important to Tsukki so they were to him. 

Still without a word, Tsukki placed a steaming mug in front of Yamaguchi. He earned himself a warm smile. It was Yamaguchi's favourite mug.  
Maybe it was the fever but Yamaguchi felt overwhelmingly in love. Not that he wasn't always extremely in love with Tsukki, but by now that was average to him. He couldn't really remember how it was not to be in love with him. It sounded like an exaggeration but it was the truth. It had been nearly one and a half years since they had started dating. It had been even longer since he had realised he was in love. They were friends for far longer than that as well. 

There was still a lot to admire about Tsukki. Stuff like instinctively going for Yamaguchi's favourite mug or that caring look in his eyes that he hoped no one would notice but Yamaguchi always did. Simple things like humming when he was comfortable or the way he always readjusted his glasses and looked away when he blushed.  
The way he just made Yamaguchi feel at ease without even having to try.  
He took the first sip of his tea. The hot liquid felt soothing for his sore throat. It spread a comforting warmth through his stomach.  
Tsukki was busy cutting vegetables and somehow he looked insanely gorgeous. Yamaguchi sighed dramatically: “I really want to cuddle.” He knew he sounded like a whining child but he couldn't care less.

“You either want to eat or you want to cuddle, you can't have both right now”, Tsukki had his playfully annoyed tone on. “Sorry, Tsukki”. Yamaguchi was pouting again. He felt stupidly disappointed, although he knew that Tsukki was absolutely right.  
Tsukki sighed, putting the knife down and leaning over the counter. With one hand he steadied himself on it, drawing Yamaguchi’s face closer with the other. Just as much to make their foreheads touch. “You need to eat and drink properly”, his voice was low and steady but overflowing with genuine care, “and you need to rest, so we go cuddle and take a nap after you ate, okay?” The pout relaxed into a smile once again. “Okay.”  
Tsukishima drew back just enough to rub the tips of their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.  
Tsukki went back to cooking but Yamaguchi couldn't help a wide grin, when he noticed him readjusting his glasses and avoiding eye contact. 

A bunch of hummed songs and rather unimportant chatter later, Yamaguchi was finally sitting in front of a steaming hot bowl of soup.  
Tsukishima was carefully watching him put the first spoonful in his mouth and immediately responding with a pleased sound. Yamaguchi was being extra adorable today and it was getting too much to handle. He somehow looked a lot younger today, what made Tsukishima somewhat sentimental.  
When he thought about Yamaguchi he mostly remembered good times and in hard times Yamaguchi had never left his side or stopped supporting him just once so that made them be good times again.  
It was obvious that this freckled little boy, that had started talking to him years ago, was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

And up until today Yamaguchi's smile would still set his heart racing and light up his mood instantly. He would still get lost in his eyes every time he was looking too carelessly. He would still get excited holding his hand or kissing him. Not because it made him nervous anymore but because it made him so warm and happy inside that he felt like combusting with love. 

Tsukishima watched over Yamaguchi the entire time to make sure that both, mug and bowl, were completely empty, before he got up from his seat.  
“Tsukki”, again Yamaguchi whined his name stretching it out. Honestly, Tsukishima thought it was the cutest thing ever. He rubbed his eyes, yawning: “I’m tired and you promised me to cuddle.”  
He really was a little crybaby when he was sick but it was fine. Tsukki did not mind. He would gladly pamper him any time.  
Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukki's hand, using the other to keep the blanket up. Dragging them both to his room.  
He let go of his hand, pushing the blanket aside and then crawling into his bed. Tsukki was just a few steps behind.  
Once both in bed, Yamaguchi snuggled up to Tsukki as close as he possibly could. He was basically laying half on top of him. It must’ve probably looked weird from outside but it was extremely comfortable. They had cuddled often enough to exactly know what they were doing.  
Carefully Tsukishima placed the blanket over both of them and then wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi in return. One around his waist, the other slowly playing with his hair. Yamaguchi was nearly pouring under his touch. 

“Tsukki?”, it was the first time today he used his name in a normal voice. “I really don't know what I’d do without you.” Tsukishima felt like he wasn't finished talking yet so he just stayed quiet. At the same time he didn't really know what to say, he didn't know what to do without Yamaguchi either.  
“I’m so glad to have you”, he sounded like he was about to fall asleep any second. “You’re the best, Tsukki.”  
Just seconds later he was asleep. His chest moving in a steady rhythm, their hearts beating against each other.  
“I love you”.  
Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi wouldn't hear him but he didn't need to, there would come a million other times where he could tell him. But most importantly Yamaguchi knew. Tsukki had always tried to make that clear.  
Yamaguchi should feel loved and protected every second of his life, because he was and he made Tsukki feel like that as well.

Yamaguchi was seriously the best thing that had ever happened to him. Their love was.  
Because days like this were nothing new to them. Napping in each other's arms was a normal thing to do. It came naturally.  
They were so used to the other but yet it didn't get boring. Tsukishima couldn't see himself ever getting tired of Yamaguchi.  
As they were growing as individuals, their love was growing.  
And there was no end in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!  
> I felt so insanely insecure writing this T-T  
> I actually like it now but still, I'm so anxious geez  
> Sorry for any mistakes that might be in there, I worked without a beta but I'll check it again later on!


End file.
